Goodbye and Hello
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The only thing could about his life is the fact that he has the love of his life. But with that trying to slip away he must say goodbye to everything to say hello to a life far better than this.


The wind skirts over the ground leaving ripples through the river as well as the lush green grass. The sunset hides between deep gray clouds that seem ready to burst and shower the city below with a heavy storm. Yet even with the foreboding weather a young man still sits at the edge of the river, glaring at the slow moving water. However, the river is going somewhere in contrast to the male, his life being as though he's running in place.

After all these years he's done nothing productive with his life. He's taken lessons and classes, not to mention self taught most of his talent that was already there beneath the surface. The only way he got his first guitar was because he worked in the store, saving up enough credit and measly checks to actually get it, especially since most of his wages went to his parents. Nonetheless he knows what he wants but he just can't seem to reach out for it. Almost like he's sitting in a room staring out a window, watching the world pass him by.

As the first of the raindrops begin to pepper over his exposed, lightly sun-kissed skin, he stands up and brushes the grass from his deep violet jeans. He stuffs his hands into his pockets as his white t-shirt billows around his thin frame, head tilted down and eyes half-lidded. His mind runs at a mile a minute, hand only coming out of his pocket to comb his fingers through his short, orange spikes and to open the front door of his parents' house. But he closes the door before he enters and turns around, sensing the other coming up behind him.

His sisters are still under their jurisdiction, while he, he is already a year away from their control. They don't like the idea of his "dream". They discourage him from going out with his "partner". They demand that he stays and take on the family business. But he knows he can't do any of those things. He loves Tensa and his dream too much to just give it up and stay here. Which is why Tensa formed him a simple plan, letting him figure the rest out on his own like usual.

"Ichigo, tonight?" Tensa questions as Ichigo walks back to the sidewalk to give their conversation some privacy.

Most people would say him and Tensa are a rather … odd pair. Tensa with his short, dark wavy hair and blue-gray eyes compared to Ichigo with his light brown eyes and spiky orange hair. Although neither care, it's hard to simply ignore the glances and the glares. Which is why only their fingers reach forward to intertwine together, wary of the eyes watching from the kitchen window of Ichigo's house. "Yeah, tonight. Pick me up at ten."

Tensa takes a step back and towards the old and worn car idling at the edge of the sidewalk. He casts a protective glance over the orange haired male and a thousand different thoughts seem to run through his mind at once. He destroys the step that he had taken and leans up, softly pressing his lips against Ichigo's. "Just be careful." Tensa turns around, the inky black coat billowing behind him dramatically, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes at the movement. Legs clad in a pair of tight, ebony jeans takes Tensa over to the other side of the car as he gets in. "I'll be back."

Ichigo begins retreating back up the walkway and to the front door. From the corner of his eye he sees the ruffling of the curtain hanging in front of the kitchen window. It causes a frown to ebb the smile from his lips, that frown deepening as the door shuts behind him, sealing him inside of this god forsaken house. The TV blares from the living, a game of some sort being yelled throughout the house. He tries to ignore it as he walks into the kitchen, glancing at the trash can to see the brochures he had asked his Mother to look at being discarded away so easily.

She notices his glance and continues to open cans of some cheap canned food. "Your Father said no."

"What did you say?"

"I side with your Father's decisions."

Ichigo comes to a stop behind her, leaning over her shoulder to peck her cheek before turning around and heading straight to his room. He doesn't waste a second of time, knowing he doesn't have much left to get everything done. Plopping down on his bed he yanks out a notebook and a pen, writing a short paragraph before ripping the paper clear from rings. Fingers dig through drawer after drawer until he finds tape, cutting a piece off so he can tape the piece of paper to the window. It'll be the first thing they see when they walk in and that's how he wants it.

Fighting the urge to snag the paper off the window and rewrite it, Ichigo rushes over to his closet and pulls out the bags he packed this morning. A quick glance at the clock shows him to have at least a couple hours, but he can't wait. Ichigo fishes out the cellphone Tensa had given him, typing out a small message before sending the text, waiting for the beep that says it's been sent. He collapses onto the edge of the bed, staring out the window before opening it, waiting for Tensa to pull up.

In a matter of moments Ichigo's up over to the window, gently chucking his bags out of it followed by himself. The trunk is popped open just as Ichigo wobbles over with his two bags, shrugging them in and closing the trunk as gently as he can, not wanting to make any unwanted noise. But as he slips into the passenger seat of the car he finds himself uncaring, shutting the door with normal force and sending a thud echoing through the silent neighborhood.

As the car shifts back into drive, Ichigo leans over the console separating him from Tensa and ghosts his lips over a pale cheek. "Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you Ichigo." He stops at the red light at the end of the street, reaching his hand over and pressing their palms together, a snug and perfect fit where they're concerned. Tensa and Ichigo's eyes lock, lips meeting in a deep kiss just before the light flashes green.

_I'm not running away. I don't want you or anyone to be upset that I'm leaving without notice. If I said anything we would fight, I'm not stupid and I can't put my sisters through anymore of that. You all supported me the best you could, but I can't live like this. I've left with Tensa since he's heading to college. I'll be fine. Goodbye isn't forever._

_~Ichigo_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_I'll be the first to admit that I'm not sure if I liked how this one turned out, not very confident at all. Nonetheless, here it is. Mostly based off of a song I didn't work a /lot/ of the pairing into it like I usually do._

_Second Chance_ by Shinedown


End file.
